The Angel Thesis Undefined
by Mishi Kawaii
Summary: Kagome’s been digitally trapped into an alternate universe, even after having declined the offer. The offer? Transport herself and defeat a virus threatening to revert all of mankind to the ages before technology. HIATUS


The Angel Thesis Undefined

-Chapter 1-

Summary: Kagome's been digitally trapped into an alternate universe, even after having declined the offer. The offer? Transport herself and defeat a virus threatening to revert all of mankind to the ages before technology.

Kag/Sess - Inu/Kik - Mir/San

Start Theme: Sanctuary, Utada Hikaru

End Theme: Unfaithful, Rihanna

_**-I need more affection than you know-**_

As the end of school approached, so did college entrance exams. Kagome noticed, with bitter regret, as Himura Sango spent more time with her boyfriend, Nagasaki Miroku. Nagasaki was a sophomore at Tokyo University, a good student with bad morals. Sango planned to major in technology, as Nagasaki was doing, apparently his passion for the subject was contagious. Long before, Kagome had come to the conclusion that it was inevitable that her path would separate from Sango's, but the bitterness persisted.

"She could've at least waited until graduation," she muttered.

Looking back at the blank screen of her computer she groaned in disappointment. Her report wasn't writing itself, as she'd hoped it would.

"Alright! What would happen to society should all of technology suddenly find itself useless."

She frowned at the small piece of paper, "But they only assign reports on current events..."

-----------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

"She'll never agree to it Miro."

"You just have to ask her the right way, baby," he insisted.

She glared at the persistent Nagasaki Miroku in his unusual white lab coat. For the past hour she'd been trying to drill her answer into his head, but alas his skull was too thick.

"I've known this girl for nineteen years, Nagasaki. Higurashi Kagome refuses to associate herself with something that has no set outcome."

"Sango, my beloved, violent tenshi, you'll have nothing to major in if she doesn't agree. HEX will only allow Kikyou to deactivate the virus and she's missing."

"I know, InuYasha's devastated."

"The only other option is Kagome - Kikyou's twin."

Sango sighed, "She won't like it."

He hugged her swiftly.

"Hands where I can see them Miro."

"Hai, hai," he said in a sweet voice.

-----------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

Kikyou Higurashi was destined to be Murasaki High School's validectorian. She was class president, voted Prom Queen, and voted 'Most Likely to Succeed'. Thus it was a great tragedy when she went missing. There was no possibility of her case being labeled a 'run-away', Kikyou had it made at home.

"Some depraved, lunatic nerd kidnapped her and is probably trying to get her to realize he's the greatest thing since Utada Hikaru," Kagome added sarcastically.

And Kagome was usually right. The Higurashi twins were different. Where Kikyou was quiet and respectful, Kagome was loud and rebellious. Kikyou had traditional straight hair she kept tied up. Kagome had rebellious curls which roamed her shoulders free of any restraint. Yet they seemed to share the uncanny twin abilities. Kikyou was never one to show emotion, yet they found an outlet in her sister : Kagome. The sisters weren't seen interacting, Kagome, however, still hoped that Kikyou would return alive. If only to stop the pitying glances and comments - they both hated that.

Kagome's small cell phone began to whirr on the coffee table and she excused herself from the family interrogation.

"Moshi moshi."

"Kagome-chan?"

"Sango-chan?"

"Hai! Ohayo!"

Kagome smiled and closed the door of her room behind her.

"Ohayo Sango-chan, where've you been hiding?

"Oh Kagome, I'm sorry. I've been caught up in a project that I've had no time to do much else."

"I see."

"I was hoping that I could pick you up so we could talk?"

Kagome looked down at her watch, "Alright."

"Cool, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Sweetness."

Kagome hung up and walked downstairs. The policemen were still there, brainstorming.

"I'm going out with Sango-chan, okaa-san."

Higurashi Asuka, at the age of 36, looked horrible. She lacked Kagome's intuition and could find no comfort. A week had passed and the search had been fruitless.

"Take your phone with you Kagome."

Kagome held up the small device as she made her way to the door. She looked back one last time before opening and closing the door. She smiled as Sango pulled up in her red convertible.

"Let's go!"

-----------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

"So how's the search going?"

"Fruitless."

"Figured."

Kagome stared at Sango strangely, it was almost as if she'd expected to hear the small bit of news. Had she lost hope after seven days?

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Tokyo U."

Kagome couldn't help the frown that crossed her face. Sango just couldn't stay away from Miroku.

"Why?"

"Miro wants to meet you."

Kagome leaned back into her seat, "You don't say."

"Kagome you haven't even met him," Sango chided.

"I know he's the reason you haven't been around lately," her voice full of bitterness.

"Only partially," Sango responded.

The rest of the car ride was silent, giving Kagome a chance to cool off. When they arrived at the university, Sango parked in the small student parking lot, not in the guest parking lot as she'd expected. Sango got off and led Kagome towards a small building that read "Technology Building B". They walked into the last door on the left corridor.

"Sango, I ordered for us ahead of time," a masculine voice called out.

Kagome looked around curiously. There was a large door to the right that read "TATU/HEX" with a "do not disturb" sign hanging from the door knob.

"Kagome?"

She turned around and followed Sango around the various computers and stacks of books that littered the small room. A small cozy semi-dining room had been set up at the far left corner of the room next to a window.

"Miroku practically lives in this lab room. His uncle is on the school's board and managed to pull some strings on his behalf."

"Sorry, Yasha's stats were a little erratic again.

Kagome turned around and finally had a face to add to the name "Miroku". He had three golden loop earrings (albeit small ones) on his left ear. He had the most vibrant purple eyes she'd ever seen with a mischievous gleam.

"Miroku, Higurashi Kagome."

"Ohayo, Higurashi-san."

"Kagome, Nagasaki Miroku."

"Ohayo, Nagasaki-san."

"Miroku's fine," he said, heading towards the food on the table.

"So is Kagome," she responded, sitting next to Sango.

While they ate the burgers, fries, and soft drinks from the local WacDonald's, Kagome couldn't help but warm up to her best friend's boyfriend. He was funny and charming with an intelligent edge. By the end of their meal Kagome approved, though by no means was she over the lack of time on Sango's behalf.

"Alright Kagome-sama," he said, leaning forward, "let's cut to the chase shall we?"

Sango groaned as she fruitlessly searched for the trash can.

"I believe your twin sister was kidnapped by Tsugaragi Naraku_."_

Kagome leaned back in the wooden chair, wide-eyed.

"Tsugaragi Naraku was expelled from Tokyo University last fall when the school found out he'd been taking some of the equipment from the computer labs."

He slipped her a manilla folder across the table, which she opened slowly.

"I was given the task of taking his desktop system and formatting it."

Kikyou. Various pictures of her twin sister in different places.

"I found those in his hidden files, Tsugaragi is a technical genius, it took me hours to find those."

"What in the world?"

"From what I've gathered, Naraku met Kikyou at Murasaki High Schoolhis senior year and tried to woo her-."

"Only to be beaten by Takahashi InuYasha."

Kagome looked up at Sango, who handed her a warm cup of tea.

"After that he became obsessed with her and applied his intelligence to come up with HEX."

Turning the page Kagome saw Kikyou's boyfriend of four years, again in multiple settings.

"HEX is a virus that even the government is alarmed about."

Sango laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Nobody can do anything because all he has to do is click the 'Run' button and the technical world is over."

"The virus is programmed to rearrange all programs that don't run on battery to shut down permanently. This includes hospitals worldwide."

Kagome covered her eyes, "And Kikyou's a small price to pay."

They did not respond.

"The government is at a stand-by, but we are not."

Kagome looked at him as if he'd grown an additional head.

"Naraku was accepted into Tokyo U. because of his virtual reality game, "Angel Thesis". People everywhere play it. I have come to the conclusion that the key to completely disarming HEX is in the game and can only be accessed by Kikyou - whom Naraku has."

"But you guys are twins, so you shoul dbe able to get past his security."

Kagome shook her head, "Call the police and tell them everything you've told me. I'm not sticking myself into some game and possibly get my own ass in mortal danger. The government will come to a decision and help my sister eventually."

"Kagome-sama, eventually may be too late. The police have long since passed this case on to the FBI, CIA, or whatever organization takes care of this hostage situations."

"The government refuses to aid Kikyou-sama, as you already know," Sango added quietly.

Kagome sighed, pressing the warm cup to her lips and consuming the bitter liquid.

"Jeez," she thought with a sour face, "what did she **boil**?"

"Aside from Kikyou-sama, some of the top tech students have been threatened in and out of Angel Thesis; he is probably taking precautionary steps."

"There are millions of players which have made it impossible to track his accounts - he could be anywhere."

Kagome shifted slightly, feeling nauseous after finishing the tea Sango had offered beforehand. Her vision was undersea at a fun house, making it seem as if she were talking to ten people.

"Either way," she continued slowly, "I'm no great gamer, and virtual reality is not for m..e?"

"Kagome!"

Sango rushed forward and caught Kagome as she slumped off her chair. Carefully, she allowed herself to move her trembling limbs and rearrange Kagome into a comfortable position.

"Kami-sama," she breathed, laying a hand over her erratic heart.

Miroku lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It had to be done Tenshi."

Sango bowed her head, "I know, Koi. I know."

"We are under an uncertain time limit and her character must be at the appropriate level quite soon."

"How long will the generators work?"

"Only a few days. Should HEX be activated, your brother..."

"Well," she said, "get the equipment ready."

-----------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

"Damnit Sesshomaru, we do too have time to harass that guy about stealing my dog ears!"

"No, Miroku made it quite clear that the girl would need to be properly introduced into this game. As he could only allow himself five minutes, we were to be there early."

"Focus Sesshomaru!" InuYasha growled, flapping his arms angrily, the red cloth of his haori slapping against his sides. "I had to fucking beat thousands of those dog demon possessed bitches to have the items to create those dog ears! I lost a lot of strength!"

"Fool, you should not have allowed a stranger in an alleyway to con you into trading those ears for mere _butterfly wings_."

Sesshomaru's white haori swam out of InuYasha's vision and he stopped to see what had distracted his older brother.

"Is that Hashimoto?"

"Kouga?" InuYasha questioned strangely. "Well, by the name 'Wolf Prince' floating above his head, I'd bet my lost dog ears that it's none other than."

"Hn," Sesshomaru responded and continued on the dirt path, Kouga and his PVP battle in the Home Town square forgotten.

"Feh," muttered InuYasha as he also turned and followed after Sesshomaru to meet up with his missing girlfriend's twin.

InuYasha flinched, the situation would be most awkward if they looked exactly alike.

"Pick up the pace, imbecile. The clock is ticking and could stop at any second."

"Aah, aah. Stop your whining, we're almost there anyway!"

Sesshomaru shook his head, silently doubting InuYasha's adoration for one Higurashi Kikyou. Perhaps upon his meeting with his lover's twin, she would become a suitable replacement. Disgusting.

"Kagome-sama."

Her dream slowly faded into black and into lost memories. Funny how she couldn't remember anything about what she'd spent hours weaving in her imagination.

"Kagome-sama, I'm most sorry to intervene in your sleep, but I've only five minutes and then I must leave you with these fine gentlemen."

Her eyes snapped open with only one thought in mind, "Leave me?"

"Ah, you are awake, good."

Shooting up she surveyed the three men that surrounded her and couldn't stop herself, "What are you wearing?"

"Speak for yourself, lady."

"Keep yourself quiet InuYasha," she growled and then looked down at herself.

The most distasteful robes, something Kikyou would've liked, adorned her from neck to toe. She stuck her foot out and saw old style boots.

"Alright, enough of playing dress-up, I want to go home."

"I'm afraid not, Kagome-sama. You are now in Angel Thesis, on a mission to save your sister. These two men, InuYasha and Sesshomaru, will guide you and train you for what is to come. Try not to attract too much attention, we wouldn't want to let Naraku in on our plans, now would we?"

"Bastard," she hissed, "you put Sango up to putting something in my drink!"

She threw herself at him and met with the floor.

"Guess his five minutes were up."

"Lucky bastard, she looked like she would've gotten in a few good ones before he threw her back with a spell, erected a barrier, and started casting Cure like crazy."

"He has acquired many Agility items."

"Well, he did choose to be a Monk."

"You have the choice of being a Dancer, Priestess, Assassin, Crusader, or Mage."

"Ahh! What in the-. Get it off!" she screamed, falling backwards while waving in front of her eyes.

Sesshomaru sighed, "It is merely the main menu woman! Calm yourself."

InuYasha laughed behind him, bent over at the waist with tears in his eyes.

"Depending on what career path you choose, you will distribute your given points between Strength, Agility, Dexterity, Luck, and Vitality."

"Nani?"

InuYasha groaned, "Strength and Agility are obvious. Dexterity is for the accuracy of your attacks against opponents. Intelligence is for the strength of spells, and Luck is for how often your hits are critical."

"Choose now so that we may be on our way."

"What was Kikyou?"

InuYasha stiffened, "Priestess."

"Alright then, Assassin it is."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Add all your given points into Agility and Strength for now. You will earn many more in the upcoming hour."

"Wai! It's gone!"

"Indeed."

-----------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

May be continued...

-----------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------


End file.
